


WarGames Worries

by TimeandSpaceNovelist



Series: BTS Wrestling [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Strategy & Tactics, Team Bonding, WWE NXT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeandSpaceNovelist/pseuds/TimeandSpaceNovelist
Summary: Now that Candice is finally captain of a WarGames team. she tries her best to be the best captain she can be. Unfortunately, it doesn't quite go as planned.
Series: BTS Wrestling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201112
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	1. Planning with the Garganos.

**Author's Note:**

> My first professional wrestling fic. Hopefully you guys enjoy it and I hope I wrote the characters well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candice tries to plan out a strategy for WarGames while treating her friends to a get together. Hijinks ensure

The sweet but peaceful tones of "A Whole New World" filled the air with a relaxing atmosphere as Candice LeRae found herself humming along. She just taken out a nice turkey (it was a week after Thanksgiving, allow her) and she set it alongside the other lovely dishes on offer. Today was planning day for WarGames and in addition to going into war with these ladies, she also got on decently well with them. Her and Dakota had patched things up after their falling out last year and Raquel seemed alright. Toni and her had met a few times over the past two years or so and she liked her so that's good as well. So in order to make this day as good as it could be, alongside the turkey there were, a lobster, some Texas ribs and some snacks imported from New Zealand. Now all that was needed was for the guests to arrive. She checked the clock, 3:00pm. Johnny had his game to watch so he would be occupied. She didn't want him blabbing about anything unintentionally. She had to outright click delete on a tweet that he was about to send that was gonna reveal Indi as Ghostface before the time called for it. She loved him so much but honestly, he did frustrate her sometimes. She took a few cleansing breaths as she thought about the day ahead.

"Ok, first time planning as WarGames captain. Everything's gonna be fine. I'm in control. Rhea did it last year, what's the worse that can happen?" she said to herself. Maybe it was gonna be a good day. Then the doorbell rang.

* * *

She opened the door to three smiling faces who no doubt got a whiff of the food as they almost bulldozed past her. She was glad that part was a success at least.

"So how are you guys doing?", she asked trying to start off the get together on a friendly note.

"Well, Raquel and I just finished working out and Toni.. What did you say you were doing again?" Dakota stated and then asked.

"Mmmm? Oh, I was getting some new gear," Toni said, her mouth full with lobster, "I'm really sorry Candice but I hadn't eaten today and it looked so nice."

"That's fine Toni. It was for you anyway." Candice said, a smile appearing on her face due to the Australian's love for the food. She hadn't quite gotten a chance to ask Toni exactly why she liked lobster so much but one day she'll tell her.

"Where's Johnny?" Raquel asked, the Latina taking Toni's initiative and digging into the turkey.

"In the bedroom, watching the game."

"Don't you two usually watch together?"

"Yes, but today, we've got something important to do." The captain of Team Candice and the namesake, (Dakota suggested Task Force X but was rejected), then went over to the couch and picked up her IPad. She flicked through a few unneeded pictures (she didn't know why she had a picture of Pawdme's paw) before settling on the picture of the plans she spent last night drawing up.

"I figured since we're up against some tough competition, we'd best prepare as well as we can. No four on 1 attacks this time." That was slightly disappointing to her as they had enjoyed the use of the numbers game a lot over the past few weeks but this time, they had to go toe to toe.

"Umm, Candice?" Dakota said, her hand raised in the air like a diligent student.

"Dakota, you don't actually have to put your hand up." Candice said with a soft smile.

"Ah, sorry. Force of habit," the Kiwi said, blushing slightly in her embarrassment, "who's gonna be the first one going into the cages?" It was a valid question. They had unexpectedly lost the advantage match so they would have to enter first. The person who went in first usually would be the one to set the pace and hang on, Candice herself knowing that personally.

"Well, I was gonna suggest that...." The sentence wasn't completed as the trio were startled by the shout of Dakota who's shocked face melted into a warm wide grin as she realized the mysterious person who touched her, was Pawdme. The captain of Team Kick sunk to her feet and began to play with the Garganos' dog, rubbing her belly and giving her high fives.

"Dakota, are you gonna listen to what I'm saying, or are you gonna play with Pawdme?" Candice sighed and asked, already knowing the answer. Everytime she came over, this always happens.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." she responded, clearly distracted by the rather cute pup.

Candice just shook her head and turned her attention to Toni and Raquel. Toni was albeit still paying a lot of attention to her lobster but she was at least listening. "So, Raquel, I think you should enter the ring second. That way you can help clean up any messes we might have dealing with two of Team Shotzi's members."

"I got you Cap," Raquel said, before she was interrupted by the throat clearing of one Dakota Kai, "sorry, other cap." Dakota nodded her head and continued playing with Pawdme. Raquel was about to speak again when a loud cheer interrupted her. Johnny came out, (well, ran out) of the bedroom like an excited kid who was bringing a report card for their parents to see.

"Sorry Candice but I just gotta tell you. I got it. My bet actually paid off!" the exuberant founder of the Gargano Way stated, as proud as he possibly could be.

"What bet is that?" Toni asked, her face showing one of intrigue and interest.

"He bet $500 that Higgins would score two touchdowns this game. It obviously paid off." Candice stated, giggling at her husband's excitement over it.

"Yep! Oh baby, Hollywood's coming in clutch once again!" Johnny said,

"Hollywood eh?" Toni said, intrigued by the nickname. Her boyfriend watched it but she never paid attention when he talked football. She had no idea what a touchdown was but it was obviously good as he got two and Johnny was happy. She honestly didn't know much about sports other than wrestling but was willing to try it if it was interesting to her.

Candice turned to see Raquel looking sheepishly at her, almost like there was something she wanted to say but felt like it would be wrong to. "If you're gonna say it, go ahead and say it Raquel."

"It's the Cowboys, they're playing the Browns. I mistimed the schedule. I thought we had more time before the game began." the large latina said, her point coming across very clearly.

"Fine.... go ahead and watch the game. But you better listen when Toni and I talk about the plan with you." Candice said, like an exasperated mom.

"Thank you so much!" Raquel said as she hurried inside with Johnny, not before flicking Dakota for her interruption earlier who responded with a playful jab in kind.

"Score's 21-14 right now. Best watch your head there, the doorway's a bit..... Ah see I told you to watch your head." Johnny told her, his warning coming too late.

"Well, Dakota's playing with Pawdme so her attention is gone essentially. Raquel's watching the game with Johnny so it's up to the two of us. You ready Toni? Toni?" Candice explained before trying get Toni's attention. She then heard a small sound before listening closer and hearing the loud but soft music of Queen, in particular, 'Don't Stop Me Now'. Toni had her headphones in her ear and was scrolling down her phone on Twitter. Candice could only shake her head and smirk. She was 25 once too and she did the same thing, albeit with a less high tech phone.

She sighed and she shut down the IPad. It was low on power anyway. She did try. She did honest to God try. Maybe being a captain was a lot more difficult than Rhea made it out to be. Then again, she never had any team meetings. She was better than her there. Maybe one day when she's less mad at her for the multi-woman beat down thing, she and Rhea would have a talk about WarGames last year that they had been meaning to have. She checked the clock, 3:30. It had only been a half hour. She shook her head and took out the cupcake she had brought for herself to eat as she let the vocalizing of Freddie Mercury send her thoughts to another place. Come Sunday, they'd just wing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Candice. She really did try her best.


	2. Sleepover with the Garganos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hellacious WarGames match, Team Candice (well, Toni Candice and Dakota) are in need of some medical care. So nurses Gargano and Gonzalez are on the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [XxILoveMusicxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxILoveMusicxX/pseuds/XxILoveMusicxX/)

Everything hurts. Everything aches. Turns out WarGames isn't the most pleasant experience in the world. You'd think Candice would realize that after getting her ass kicked by four women for almost half an hour last year. But in her mind, Shotzi needed to be punished. Unfortunately that punishment meant a broken arm and feeling very, very sore. But a win is a win and she's won two WarGames matches now so that was nice. She looked to her left and gave a warm smile to Toni Storm who responded in kind before wincing a bit as she tried to move fully on her side to turn to her friend.

"Hey.....thanks for letting us crash at your place for tonight and heal up." the Aussie said in recognition of the Garganos' hospitality. Candice, (well mostly Johnny) had decided that the rest of Team Candice could stay at their house tonight so they wouldn't have to drive home in pain. It was the least she could do as they put their bodies on the line tonight to win.

"It's no problem really. We all needed a place to rest and recuperate after the match and we have more than enough room here." Candice replied.

"I'm sure Dakota is very thankful for your help as well. She'll just let you know when she wakes up. She got hammered, literally." Toni said, as Candice turned to her right to see a soundly sleeping Dakota Kai who had taken the lion's share of the punishment. She had been the most difficult to get into bed due to her soreness and hadn't taken long to fall asleep.

"You guys can thank me by healing up and getting better" Candice then took the bell she had on her chest and rang it as loud but as gentle as she could in order to alert the person who gave it to her. She had been in the opposite role many a time but now she was glad it was her turn to be pampered. The door flew open to reveal an attentive Johnny Gargano awaiting his next order.

"You rang?"

"Could you bring me a cup of water please? My throat's a little parched." Candice asked nicely

"No problem. Nurse Gargano is at your service. " Johnny said with a salute as he went off to get the drink. Yeah, Candice could definitely get used to this.

* * *

Toni tossed and turned in bed as she suffered from the nightmare again. It was the third time in four weeks she'd had it and it wasn't stopping anytime soon. She honestly hadn't wanted to do it at all but she rolled to her side in order to fight off the seemingly invisible enemy and she hit Dakota as she flew off the bed and fell down on the surprisingly soft carpet. Dakota would need to make a mental note to tell them about it. The sudden thud and that wail of pain woke Candice up from her slumber and shook Toni from her nightmare. The bell was rung and it was Raquel, not Johnny who had answered. In addition to winning the match for the team, Raquel had taken the least amount of damage and so was fit for duties as a caretaker temporarily.

"What happened ? What's going on?" Raquel asked as she burst in.

Candice looked over to the fallen Kiwi and then the shaking Aussie and put two and two together. When she switched places with Toni, she didn't expect this to happen. "Toni had a nightmare, swung wildly and knocked off Dakota."

Dakota hadn't realized when it happened. All she knew was that she was on the floor, in the air and then back on the bed. As her realization started sinking in, she noticed the towering figure above her and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. You're my hermana. I wanna do stuff like this for you." Raquel said, straightening and fluffing Dakota's pillow.

Dakota wasn't a multilingual person, far from it. But she knew a little bit of Spanish and knew that hermana meant sister. She smiled at the term of endearment by the latina. "Sister eh? Does that mean I get to borrow your clothes? I might need to fix some of them though, just to fit little old me." Dakota said smiling at her friend.

"Oh shut up." Raquel said laughing as she ruffled Dakota's mane and left the room seeing that the other problem was being well handled by Candice.

Candice had her arm around Toni and was rubbing her shoulder as the Aussie finally calmed down. "Hey, hey, hey. It's ok. You're alright now. What was the dream about?"

"......The I quit match." Toni said after a few seconds of building up courage to say it. Candice understood immediately. It was Toni's last match in NXT UK and she'd almost gotten seriously hurt towards the end. She assumed the nightmare stemmed from the WarGames recently and all the stuff around it must have reawakened it in her.

Candice took Toni's hand in hers and held it tight. "Hey, you don't have to worry about that now. I'm here, with you, in this nice bed. I've got your hand, You're safe. Now I think we can lie back down and go to sleep, but as long as you know that I've got you. Ok?"

"Ok." Toni said, nodding. Toni eased back onto the bed and kept a strong hold of Candice's hand. Candice stayed up until she felt the strong grip loosen and loosen until she looked over and saw her sleeping. Candice upon seeing that was now content. She took a little longer but she also eventually fell back to sleep as well, dreaming of her Prince Charming..

* * *

"Rise and shine people! Up and at them. Time for breakfast." Johnny shouted as the clock struck 8:00 am. Seeing as they were normally early risers, Johnny decided to let them sleep in a bit but now, he was ready, The three women sleepily walked out of the bedroom, still sore but less so than last night.

"Morning honey." Candice said as she walked over and kissed her husband to greet him. She did smirk at the gagging sounds done by Dakota and Toni mocking her for her show of affection.

"Get a room you two." Toni said, feeling much better after her nightmare last night.

"It's our house thank you very much. So what do you have prepared for us today Chef Gargano?" Candice said laughing.

"Well, with some....ok a lot of help from Raquel, we got up early and we made toast and eggs and sandwiches and we got orange juice and water. All you need for a lovely breakfast to give you a good start to the day." Johnny said, looking quite proud of his accomplishment, well his and Raquel's accomplishment.

""I didn't know you could cook." Dakota admitted to her large friend.

"You never asked. Ten months together and you never once asked if I could cook?" Raquel questioned with an air of light heartedness surrounding it.

"Never got the chance?" Dakota said in response.

"Eat your darn breakfast. I worked hard on it so you best enjoy it." Raquel said smiling as she sat down to eat which gave the cue to everyone else to dig in.

"Yes sir." Dakota said saluting the Texan. The five of them sat down and ate their well prepared breakfast, talking about the matches and how it went. Johnny and Candice spoke about bringing in Austin and Indi full time to train them. Toni talked about challenging Io, much to the annoyance of Raquel but they agreed they'd settle in the ring when the time came. Dakota, to what she thought was away from Candice's view, snuck food under the table for Pawdme, until Candice caught her but allowed her to give one piece to the dog before she had to stop. Eventually the breakfast was finished and Toni, Raquel and Dakota said their goodbyes and went home. Later that day, the Garganos were having a chat about the experience.

"I really think we should do this more often," Johnny said as he kissed Candice's arm injured, "of course, hopefully when you're not hurt."

"Well, the next time that WarGames comes around....," Candice said as she kissed his cheek before slapping him on the head, "you go in the cage instead." she said laughing as Johnny rubbed his head in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe our team will think twice about doing WarGames again...


End file.
